The 'Almost' Kiss
by morphinetune
Summary: What if Kagome's family had come home just a FEW minutes later, and not interrupted the kiss? Just a little oneshot, nothing major and has nothing to do with my other stories! InuxKag Rated T R&R please, and thanks so anyone who stopped by!
So I've always wondered... What IF Sota hadn't rudely barged in and spoiled their kiss, but instead just showed up a little later? Just a little, like a few minutes later? I put my own mind to ease u.u

Behold! I made something: (btw I'm basing this off of the English dub of the Final Act)

"I promised Kikyo that I'd fight; that's why I have to do this, I have no choice." Her tone was melancholy but determined as her eyes turned farther down to the carpet in front of where she sat against her bed. There was a small moment of silence between them, and the tension of the topic made her arms draw tighter around her raised knees. His eyes were on her; she could feel them. But there was no real comfort to offer when the topic of his once fallen love interest came up. Yet little did she know that just her presence alone was enough to dull the ache in his heart, and with every passing day she was by his side, the spot where Kagome's presence was in his heart only grew larger, wanting to be acknowledged. He questioned when would be the right time to let Kikyo's spot in him fade away only enough to where he could think of her and only feel a small sliver of sadness that so wrecked his mind and body the day she floated from his arms from the last time. There was truly no right way to go about doing this, but as he heard Kagome declare her promise to Kikyo despite all she's endured, he knew he was going in the right direction.

"InuYasha, do you think- I'll be stronger? Once the seal has been removed?" Her wary voice shook him from his thoughts, and he studied her words once over.

"So you chose to fight? Is that what you're saying to me?" He was at that moment bewildered that this girl could hold so much bravery and strength for someone who had been cast into his world only a short time prior.

"I wanna see this through but I know I can't stay with you guys unless I get stronger. Anyway, I should say thanks. It's sweet that you would worry about me." She stated at she turned to look at him, a small smile gracing her lips. InuYasha felT a small flicker of warmth light in his belly every time she smiled at him; it made him so nervous, the kind of nervous where it's safer to say something little in way of blubbering like an idiot. But oh, how he wanted to spill his love for her out onto the floor like a high tide sweeps across the cold sand at night . "Uh, well I... I guess so." It was all he could manage.

"Please just let me stay with you..." She said softly, and in one easy movement she had pushed herself against him and rested her hands atop her bent knees. To feel his rigid form against her soften quickly settled the turmoil in her heart a bit; she knew the time to chose which world she would stay in was coming, but she never wanted to leave his side. Kagome never wanted to be anywhere that he wasn't. Her head lolled gently to the side to rest against his shoulder; he was so warm, so calming.

He could see the sadness pooling in her eyes and the busy thoughts plaguing her mind. Her plea to let her stay by him really made him feel foolish; how could he have requested her to stay here? He needed her by him, just like she needed him. And all it once it became glaringly obvious. There was no future he longed for if she wasn't there, if she wasn't alive.

"Kagome," he said her name almost forlornly.

His hand grabbing hers startled her, and she looked up at him with confused eyes, a blush already starting to creep across her cheeks. "If that's what you want, then I promise I'll protect you with my life."

His declaration was almost as solid as an 'I love you', but he couldn't muster the courage to say those words. He hoped she understood why, and that deep down he wanted to shout it at the top of his lungs. "InuYasha..." Her voice shook in the wake of his golden eyes and the holes they were boring into her; she'd never seen this expression on him before. It was similar to that of the look he gave her long ago when he had almost kissed her because he had seen Kikyo, but now, he was seeing her, and only her. Kagome was the only one he saw now, present and future.

The nervous fluttering in her stomach kicked up with a power as suddenly she felt him leaning into her, his eyes still locked on hers. A gentle squeeze from his hand made her breath hitch softly, and she found herself leaning towards him too.

Is he going to kiss me? Yeah, I think he is!

And then, finally, his lips were on hers and her eyes were fluttering shut. Her mind momentarily reeled back to their brief kiss when she had turned corners and found no option to bring him back to her from his demon state, and had kissed him as a last fleeting decision.

This was nothing like that.

This time he was aware and running his hands down her arms as her hands, shaking, found their way up his chest and settled against his cheeks and where his human ears would be. His mouth slid over hers as he readjusted his lips, and for a brief second his lips were gone. It left her letting out a shaky breath and leaning farther into him, her mouth following his to try and find his lips again. Strong arms encircled her small waist and suddenly she was sat sideways in his lap, and after what felt like forever, her arms were around his neck and her mouth had found his. Kagome caught glimpse of his hazy eyes and his fangs peeking out from behind parted lips that sought out hers, and it only made her all the more excited.

Every time they moved their mouths to settle back into another lip lock, their hands would grow a little braver, discovering and memorizing how something felt. As his unwrapped from around her and ran up and down her slender back, her hands were smoothing back his silvery bangs and gripping the back of his head to bring him closer. There was nothing like it, he thought. Nothing could compare to having her settled against him, and to finally kiss her the way he wanted to was ranging from relief to overwhelming ecstasy. She thought when she let her rogue run along his bottom lip that'd he'd glare at her and question just what she was doing, but when he opened his mouth and his tongue danced with hers, she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her throat. The sound was enough to make shivers roll down his back, and in return he couldn't stop his own throaty growl that resonated through his chest and into hers.

Another whimper tumbled passed her lips as she broke away for air, but his mouth wandered away and across her cheek, then along her jawline and beginning down her neck. "InuYasha!" She said breathlessly; his lips were so hot against her own feverish skin. If there was anymore euphoria to feel after this, she thought she might die. The seams of her heart that he had made and repaired before might just rip in the wake of the love she felt pooling from from every corner of her mind and body. His arms tightened around her when he felt his mental stability waver; after letting his tongue lap cautiously against her neck, the taste of her skin nearly threw him out of consciousness. Another breathy moan tickled the tops of his ears and they flicked.

"We're hooome!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice floated up the stairs, and before Kagome could hear it, InuYasha could hear Sota's quick steps running down the hall and to her door. In a flash she was back beside him and they were trying to hide the blush on their cheeks.

Nervous 'hellos' were exchanged between InuYasha and her family, and Kagome had done her best at not sounding hostile when she noted they're unexpected arrival. But no matter what, the mood had been broken, but they could both still feel the arousal radiating off one another as she walked with him towards the well house.

"So you comin' back?" He asked, moving to set one foot on the edge of the well before crawling on to perch on it.

"I told you I need to study to take my entrance exams." She explained, and he glared at her. "How long?" He asked with a sigh.

"Give me ten days with no interruptions and I'm done!" She explained, clasping her hands in front of herself. His ears noticeably flattened against his head and he gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. "Ten?!" He nearly yelled, and she shook her head.

"The less you bug me the faster I'll get done." She said firmly, and he finally waved his hand. "Fine. Ten days and I'm coming back for you." He said gruffly, and she tittered a bit. But her smile was wiped clean when he turned away and jumped in. For a second she was shocked; he's not going to say goodbye?

If it'd not been for their previous, heated moment she wouldn't have payed much mind to his sudden departure. But now, she found herself a little hurt. With a sigh she turned to walk up the steps, but a rustle of thick robes made her spin back around. He was already lunging back out of the well and walking to her when he muttered, "Almost forgot."

His hands were the ones to place against her cheeks this time as he graced her lips with a firm kiss. He could feel her smile against his mouth and hear the sigh of relief, and they almost found each other in another heated lip lock as her hands gripped his sleeves, but he pulled away reluctantly, keeping close to her.

"Ten days." He said hoarsely, and she nodded with sleepy eyes, some pink dusting both of their cheeks.

"Ten days." She repeated, and her voice cracked. Another lengthened kiss and a peck on the lips later, and his hands were sliding away from her cheeks and her hand slid down his arm all the way to his hand, hesitantly letting him go before he walked back to the well and once again perched on the edge. His eyes met hers, and she smiled shyly. He couldn't help but grin, and then shook his head. "Ten days." He groaned, and let himself fall back into the well, the glow of the time slip momentarily lighting the dark well house. She giggled softly, and placed her hands placed over her own cheeks. "I love you." She whispered, but it felt so loud in her own ears.

As he came back out the other side of the well, he tried to hide the skip in his step and the ridiculous smile he was wearing before anyone saw, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this alive since he's been brought back from the dead, and it was all thanks to Kagome.

There it is, my take on the almost kiss! I so wish they had gone for it, or Sota hadn't barged in ~_~ it would've been beautiful... Please don't steal this! I'm actually quite proud of it ^.^ thanks to anyone who stops to read it!


End file.
